The Life of CigarettesAshtray
About The Life of CigarettesAshtray The Life of CigarettesAshtray is a TV Show that reflects on the life of CigarettesAshtray himself. CigarettesAshtray decided to move out of Kurrimine Beach with Lynnie after Psycho Dad (known as John in one of the Psycho Dad videos) kicked Lynnie out on Sunday 14th June 2015 when on that day, she scheduled to leave 17th June 2015 with CigarettesAshtray. The first episode reflects on flashbacks of the Psycho Dad videos which you can find on CigarettesAshtray's Psycho Dad Channel. The full-length versions of each video in episode 1 is available on that channel. Below are the episodes that have already aired and those about to air. The Life of CigarettesAshtray - Episodes When the show starts after presenting the theme title, CigarettesAshtray appears on screen and he simply says "Hey there guys, it's your old pal CigarettesAshtray here". At the end of each episode, he says ''"Don't forget to subscribe for more content. Kongregate, Facebook: Links in the description. Stay tuned, stay subscribed and until next time, I gotta go back to my ashtray now. See ya". ''On 13th November, he announced that the CigarettesAshtray name will be no more starting 1st December 2015. Season 1 (2015) - Pre-Connection to Optus Internet Services Episode 1: The Beginning - Broadcasted 27th July 2015 Episode 2: Kurrimine Beach Departure - Broadcasted 3rd August 2015 Episode 3: Finally in Brisbane (Back to Civilization) - Broadcasted 10th August 2015 Episode 4: Switching from 4KZ to 101 FM - Broadcasted 17th August 2015 Episode 5: Making room for Grayham's Caravan - Broadcasted 24th August 2015 Episode 6: The Trip to Mundoolun, Hi Ramsay - Broadcasted 31st August 2015 Episode 7: Anna's Belly Dancing (Entire Event) - Broadcasted 7th September 2015 Episode 8: Drinking with Jason and Ricky - 14th September 2015 Episode 9: Back in Kingston - 21st September 2015 Episode 10: Enquiries About Grayham's Caravan - 28th September 2015 Episode 11: Pre-Enrolment in Kingston State College - 5th October 2015 BONUS EPISODE: About the upcoming Psycho Dad Movie - 9th October 2015 (John's Birthday Special) Season 2 (2015 - 2016) - Work in Progress Upcoming Episodes Episode 12 (S2 E1) The caravan is finally here. - 23rd November 2015 Episode 13 (S2 E2) - 30th November 2015 Episode 14 (S2 E3) (Show renamed to "The Life of TheBrisbaneKid) - 7th December 2015 Episode 15 (S2 E4) - 14th December 2015 Episode 16 (S2 E5) - 25th January 2016 Episode 17 (S2 E6) - 1st February 2016 Episode 18 (S2 E7) - 8th February 2016 Episode 19 (S2 E8) - 15th February 2016 Episode 20 (S2 E9) - 22nd February 2016 Episode 21 (S2 E10) - 29th February 2016 Episode 22 (S2 E11) - 2nd May 2016 Episode 23 (S2 E12) - 9th May 2016 Episode 24 (S2 E13) - 16th May 2016 Episode 25 (S2 E14) Season 2 Finale - 23rd May 2016 Season 3 (2016 - 2017) - Upcoming Episodes Episode 26 (S3 E1) Season 3 Premiere - 17th June 2016 (Birthday Special) Episode 27 (S3 E2) - 27th June 2016 Episode 28 (S3 E3) - 4th July 2016 Episode 29 (S3 E4) - 11th July 2016 Episode 30 (S3 E5) - 18th July 2016 Episode 31 (S3 E6) - 25th July 2016 Episode 32 (S3 E7) - 3rd October 2016 Episode 33 (S3 E8) - 10th October 2016 Episode 34 (S3 E9) - 17th October 2016 Episode 35 (S3 E10) - 24th October 2016 Episode 36 (S3 E11) - 31st October 2016 (Halloween Special) Episode 37 (S3 E12) - 7th November 2016 Episode 38 (S3 E13) - 14th November 2016 Episode 39 (S3 E14) - 21st November 2016 (Thanksgiving Special) Episode 40 (S3 E15) - 28th November 2016 Episode 41 (S3 E16) - 5th December 2016 Episode 42 (S3 E17) - 12th December 2016 Episode 43 (S3 E18) - 19th December 2016 Episode 44 (S3 E19) - 26th December 2016 (Christmas Special) Episode 45 (S3 E20) Season 3 Finale - 9th January 2017 Season 4 (2017) - Upcoming Episodes Episode 46 (S4 E1) (Season 4 Premiere) - 17th June 2017 Episode 47 (S4 E2) - 19th June 2017 Episode 48 (s4 e3) - 26th June 2017 Episode 49 (S4 E4) - 3rd July 2017 Episode 50 (S4 E5) - 10th July 2017 Episode 51 (S4 E6) - 17th July 2017 Episode 52 (S4 E7) - 11th September 2017 Episode 53 (S4 E8) - 18th September 2017 Episode 54 (S4 E9) - 25th September 2017 Episode 55 (S4 E10) - 2nd October 2017 Episode 56 (S4 E11) - 30th October 2017 (Halloween Special) Episode 57 (S4 E12) - 6th November 2017 Episode 58 (S4 E13) - 13th November 2017 Episode 59 (S4 E14) - 20th November 2017 Episode 60 (S4 E15) (Season 4 Finale) - 27th November 2017 (Thanksgiving Special)